Querelle amoureuse
by Oohfemmeluxieuse
Summary: Dans un couple, il y a des hauts de des bas. Il y a des moments de tendresses mais aussi des moments orageuses telles que des querelles amoureuses... Et c'est Red qui en fait encore les frais.


**Querelle amoureuse**

**Résumé :** Dans un couple, il y a des hauts de des bas. Il y a des moments de tendresses mais aussi des moments orageuses telles que des querelles amoureuses... Et c'est Red qui en fait encore les frais.

**Rating** : T - (Univers Alternative)

**Disclaimer** :Les personnages ne sont pas à moi

O/O/O

Comme toujours, d'un cœur qui battait trop vite et les joues rouges de colère, Red lâcha l'ultime phrase qui allait mettre à terme à cette nouvelle dispute.

« Je me casse ! »

Comme les précédentes disputes, le jeune brun claqua la porte de l'appartement après avoir jeter ces fâcheux mots d'une moue contrariée. Ces dernières semaines, Red et Green ne faisaient que se quereller pour des choses futiles et cela se terminai la plupart du temps par la fuite devenue habituelle du jeune homme. Celui-ci descendait l'escalier rageusement, encore sous le coup de sa récente colère. Il avait besoin de s'aérer, de se changer les idées, de réfléchir sur sa relation ambiguë avec Green. Il arriva à la porte d'entrée du hall et sortit dans un soupir las, sous un petit vent frais. Il respira doucement, savoura ce contraste soudain du froid contre la chaleur du couloir de son immeuble et ferma ses paupières quelques secondes, les mains dans les grandes poches de son manteau. Un frisson parcourut son corps l'obligeant à relever ses paupières. Il profita pour tirer la fermeture éclair de son large blouson où il l'avait prit à la va-vite lors de son emportement dans l'appartement.

Le jeune homme commença à marcher sur l'un des trottoirs en face de lui et essaya une nouvelle fois de se calmer silencieusement. Il n'était pas le genre de personne qui était facilement colérique et impulsive à la moindre occasion. Il était souvent calme et posé. Il grogna doucement en songeant que Green était l'une des rares personnes qui pouvait réussir à le rendre complètement hors de lui. Un petit soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres fines tandis que ses iris rouges détaillaient le paysage qui s'offrait à lui. Il était arrivé dans une ruelle où des arbres ornés de feuilles de couleurs chaudes de l'Automne égayaient joliment les bords de le petite route. Certaines feuilles étaient éparpillés par dizaines sur le sol, des jaunes, des rouges, des oranges. L'esquisse d'un sourire se forma sur les lèvres du jeune homme tranchant ainsi son visage pâle en deux. Il aimait l'Automne, il adorait voir ces paysages colorés et sentir cette tiédeur contre lui afin d'avoir ce frisson éphémère contre sa peau délicate. Une nouvelle fois un vent filtrait ses cheveux sombres, les décoiffant ainsi légèrement. D'un pas régulier, le jeune homme continua son chemin et décida d'improviser une petite promenade dans le village. Il quitta son quartier et obliqua à sa gauche où il passa devant différentes boutiques de vêtements et de librairies. Il stoppa sa marche, observa un livre dans une vitrine et se rappela que Green allait fêter ses vingt-deux ans dans deux semaines. Il souffla doucement. Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait lui offrir ? S'il ne faisait que se disputer avec lui, jamais il ne pourrait réussir à se renseigner sur ses goûts et ses envies du moment. Après tout, il voulait lui offrir quelque chose dont il était sûr que Green aimerait. Il le voyait souvent lire de divers bouquins et feuilleter des romans en tous genres. Red sourit, décidé de rentrer dans la librairie afin de tenter de trouver un cadeau idéal pour son bourreau des cœurs. Il rougit doucement, bourreau des cœurs collaient assez bien à Green. Ce dernier était un beau séducteur, qui savait charmer chacune des filles qui osaient croiser son regard envoûtant. Parfois il le détestait à cause de son charme naturel et cela le rendait immédiatement jaloux malgré qu'il savait que Green en avait rien à faire d'elles. Ce n'était pas faute d'essayer d'être moins soupçonneux mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer toutes sortes de scénarios possible entre Green et les filles avec lesquelles il fréquentait ou rencontrait. On pouvait dire qu'il avait réussit à le rendre possessif.

Il passa dans différents rayons et s'arrêta dans celle des romans policiers, oubliant presque sa énième dispute avec son ami. Il prit un livre au hasard et commença à lire le résumé au dos du livre, lorsqu'il fut interrompu dans sa lecture par une libraire. Surpris, il la détailla rapidement et se renferma soudainement sur lui-même en comprenant que c'était une employée qui lui proposait ses services. Il avait toujours eu du mal à s'ouvrir aux autres et même à simplement parler aux inconnus.

« Vous voulez des conseils ? »

La jeune libraire déblatère des explications des différents genres littéraires et lista ainsi les best-sellers du moment sans que le brun puisse s'accorder un seul mot. Red glissa nerveusement sa main dans sa chevelure noir et prit sur lui pour ne pas soupirer bruyamment, évitant ainsi les mauvaises manières à la pauvre blonde qui semblait se perdre dans son monologue. Son regard se baissa au niveau de son badge où était inscrit son prénom : Yellow. Il comprit rapidement grâce aux informations inscrits sur ce petit objet accroché à son vêtement que la jeune demoiselle était une stagiaire. Il réfléchit quelques secondes avant que la voix de la jeune femme arriva une nouvelle fois à ses oreilles. Finalement, elle pourrait peut-être l'aider dans sa recherche de cadeau pour Green.

« Euh... Je cherche un livre qui pourrait plaire à quelqu'un. Voyez-vous c'est bientôt son anniversaire... »

Il avait finalement réussit à parler et soupira de soulagement en voyant le sourire rassurant de la blonde.

« Cette personne aime lire quel genre de livres ? Vous avez une petite idée ?

- Euh... »

Il sentit ses joues se chauffer et douta que son visage éternellement clair s'empourprait. Pourquoi à chaque fois qu'il devait parler de Green à quelqu'un, il se sentait obliger de rougir ?!

« Il y a toutes sortes de livres, des mangas, des bandes dessinés, des romans, des nouvelles... »

Une nouvelle fois, la blonde s'engouffra dans son monologue faisant perdre Red dans ses pensées. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre à la stagiaire et s'en voulut de ne pas connaître réellement les goûts de lecture de la personne qu'il aimait. S'il ne se passait pas son temps à se disputer avec lui, peut-être qu'il saurait ce que Green aimait lire.

« Monsieur ?

- Hum ? Oh, désolé je... Je dois y aller. »

Il rangea rapidement le roman à sa place initiale dans l'étagère et laissa la jeune femme seule dans le rayon, ayant une soudaine envie de quitter la librairie. Finalement, il n'allait pas offrir un livre à Green. Il aurait trop peur que celui-ci l'ait déjà lu, ou pire, qu'il n'aime simplement pas. C'est d'un air blasé, qu'il s'aventura dans la rue, sur le chemin menant jusqu'à chez lui où il partageait son cocon avec Green. Cela faisait deux mois qu'ils habitaient ensemble songea-t-il soudainement. Deux mois et déjà ils se disputaient pour un rien. Alors c'était cela une vie de couple ? Accepter les contraintes de l'autre et se disputer à chaque occasion ? Red soupira d'un air las. Il ne pensait pas que cela serait si compliqué...

Sans se rendre compte, il fut déjà arrivé au pied de l'immeuble et composa le code d'accès pour entrer à l'intérieur. Il appréhendait la réaction de Green. Celui-ci serait capable de ne plus parler pendant un long moment jusqu'à faire culpabiliser le pauvre Red qui se forcerait comme souvent à s'excuser de son comportement. Ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il était jaloux de toutes ces filles avec qui le châtain discutait. Après tout, Green lui avait clairement dit qu'il était bisexuel, alors il y avait de quoi s'inquiéter, non ? Red monta les premières marches et soupira une seconde fois. Pourquoi il avait fallut qu'il soit tombé amoureux d'un type pareil. Un beau gars avec un corps de rêve, un charme qui le collait à merveille, une voix si belle et sa foutue fierté mal placée qu'il l'irritait parfois. Il devait se l'avouer à l'évidence, malgré toutes ces disputes qui éclataient entre eux, il était toujours aussi amoureux de lui. Perdu dans ses pensées, il prit conscience que ses pas s'étaient rapidement dirigés vers la porte de son appartement et qu'il était resté planté devant durant de longues minutes. Il inséra sa clef dans la serrure et appuya sur la clenche métallique à l'aide de sa main saillante afin de l'ouvrir et de rentrer à l'intérieur. Il découvrit Green assit sur le canapé en train de lire un nouveau bouquin. À peine ses yeux verts furent levé sur lui qu'il reprit déjà sa lecture dans un silence pesant.

Red s'avança lentement vers lui, le regard fuyant. Il avait bien remarqué que Green était contrarié et silencieusement il s'en voulut d'avoir créer une embrouille à cause de sa soudaine jalousie. Il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose mais étonnamment la voix de Green résonna dans le salon faisant écarquiller ses yeux face aux propos du jeune homme.

« Depuis quand aimes-tu lire ? »

Était-il en train de sou-entendre qu'il l'avait vu rentrer dans la librairie ? Red fronça doucement ses sourcils noirs et se demanda intérieurement si Green l'avait vraiment suivit. De plus, il l'avait questionné d'un ton presque froid. Et qu'est-ce que cela pouvait lui faire s'il était parti à la librairie, il avait encore le droit d'aller où il voulait.

« J'y crois pas, tu m'as suivit jusqu'à la librairie... » Soupira-t-il.

Red ouvrit son manteau et commença à le retirer de ses épaules avant de continuer à parler d'un ton calme.

« Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu me suivais ? »

Il remarqua Green le fixer étrangement de ses orbes verts si rayonnant. Il ne put s'empêcher de dévier son regard vers le sol d'un air gêné. Malgré que cela faisait six mois qu'ils étaient ensemble, Red n'arrivait pas à supporter son regard. Il n'avait jamais réellement réussit à implanter son regard dans le sien. À chaque fois qu'il essayait, il avait l'impression de perdre tous ses moyens et qu'il puisse lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Au final, il se sentait toujours embarrassé lorsque Green le fixait.

« Quand t'es parti, j'ai voulu te rattrapé mais quand je t'ai vu en bonne compagnie, je me suis abstenu. »

En bonne compagnie ? Mais de qui parlait-il ? Red fronça une nouvelle fois ses sourcils. La seule fois où il était avec quelqu'un c'était avec Yellow, la stagiaire de la libraire. Est-ce Green était jaloux ? Red s'abstint de sourire à cette pensée et décida de répondre.

« J'étais avec Yellow, la libraire. Franchement je ne vois pas où est le mal.

- Vu comment tu avais rougit, elle t'a sûrement dit quelque chose de bien sur toi. » Supposa-t-il d'un air presque hautain.

Il l'avait vu rougir ? Red qui avait reposé ses orbes rouges sur son petit ami, dévia son regard ailleurs durant plusieurs secondes. Green pouvait être un grand idiot parfois...

« Tu vas trop vite aux conclusions. Cette discussion m'énerve, s'irrita-t-il.

- Et tu foutais quoi là-bas ? »

Non mais c'était quoi cette curiosité presque malsaine. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait bon sang ?! Red soupira grassement.

« Tu ne veux pas t'arrêter avec tes questions !

- Mais pourquoi tu ne veux pas me répondre ? Je te trouve bizarre en ce moment ! »

Et c'était reparti pour une autre dispute. Red mordilla sa lèvre inférieure pour essayer de ne pas céder à sa colère mais malheureusement pour lui, ses mots sortirent sans qu'il puisse faire pour les arrêter.

« Mais enfin, arrête ta parano ! Je suis parti à la librairie pour voir s'il je ne pourrais pas t'offrir un livre pour ton anniversaire ! Et si j'ai rougit c'est parce qu'on parlait de toi ! »

Le souffle court, les joues roses d'effort, Red prit conscience de ce qu'il venait de lui révéler. Il mit sa ma main à sa bouche, surpris par cette tournure tandis qu'il vit les yeux de Green s'écarquiller d'étonnement.

« Je...euh... Je vais ranger mon manteau. »

Il avait besoin de s'éloigner de lui afin de se remettre de ses émotions. Il venait de révéler à Green qui avait rougit à cause de lui. Les joues écarlates, Red commença à se diriger vers le porte-manteau qui se trouvait dans le coin de la pièce lorsqu'il sentit une forte pression au niveau de son bras. Il se sentit tirer et dans la rapidité de l'action, abandonna son blouson par mégarde. Celui-ci fut tombé négligemment sur le carrelage clair près du canapé où Green tenait fermement le jeune homme sur ses genoux. Green avait sa bouche collé à son oreille. Red pouvait l'entendre susurrer quelques mots dans une voix suave.

« Alors même quand je ne suis pas là, je te fais de l'effet. »

Il pouvait sentir ses grands bras l'enlacer fortement autour de sa taille. L'odeur de son parfum titillait ses narines et le jeune homme profita pour humer doucement cet arôme devenu familier. À ces mots, il ne pouvait que bredouiller une réponse qui n'était même plus une et rougit furieusement, mal-à-l'aise. Green avait touché un point sensible. C'était vrai, même quand il n'était pas là, il arrivait à lui faire de l'effet, à le rendre embarrassant et lui faire même perdre ses moyens rien qu'en une seule pensée.

Il entendit son rire mi-moqueur, mi-soulagé et se raidit en sentant à nouveau ses lèvres sèches contre son oreille devenu rouge.

« Tu sais ce que j'aimerai que tu m'offres pour mon anniversaire ? »

Red tourna sa tête vers celle de Green et lui répondit un petit « non, tu voudrais quoi ? » timide avant de voir son sourire s'agrandir. Bizarrement Red sentit un étrange pressentiment, il avait déjà vu ce sourire et ce n'était pas ceux qui reflétaient l'innocence, loin de là. Et encore une fois, la bouche devenue humide du châtain se colla sur l'oreille du jeune homme. Et à ce murmure, Red rougit violemment devinant que Green souhait avoir quelque chose de très spécial, que seul lui pouvait donner.

Et une nouvelle fois, le rire moqueur de Green résonna dans le salon tandis que Red essaya de calmer ses battements trop rapide de son pauvre cœur qui subissait les caprices de son ami. Et dans un soupir, il se sentit soulagé. De toute façon leurs querelles amoureuses se terminaient toujours comme cela : avec le rire taquin de Green et ses rougissements à répétition. Oui, cela se finissait toujours comme cela, et c'était tant mieux.


End file.
